


Angels Fall

by somehowunbroken



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'Lorne Fest: Lorne/Parrish, Lorne injured, TLC.' Well, I'm not sure if these wings count as injured, but David's being tender and loving and caring. Sequel to Sensitivity, dedicated to everyone who asked for wing!porn. I have delivered and I hope it's to your liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Fall

David walked into Evan’s quarters and sat on the couch, idly flipping through the DVDs on the small end table while Evan talked to the Marine captain they’d passed in the hallway. She was trying pretty hard not to stare at Evan’s wings, and David personally thought that she was doing a pretty good job of looking at his face instead. David picked one of the cases up at random and walked back over to the door, shoving it towards Evan. “Ready?”

Evan glanced at the box, then at David. “_Fast Times at Ridgemont High_?” he asked, voice a little disbelieving. “Seriously?”

The woman laughed and grabbed the case from Evan’s hands. “This was one of my favorite movies in high school.”

David squinted at the woman, who was decidedly not taking the hint he was trying to drop. She was familiar, if not someone that David knew, and she clearly knew Evan pretty well.

Evan sighed. “David, Captain Laura Cadman, leader of AR-4. Laura, Dr. David Parrish, the botanist on my team. David and I were planning on watching a movie, since I’m not exactly in fit condition for sparring this afternoon.”

Cadman grinned. “I’ll grab some popcorn,” she said, sprinting down the corridor.

Evan groaned and dropped his head to his chest. “Sorry,” he muttered, not meeting David’s eyes. “We’ve known each other for a long time. Six years, maybe seven by now. She considers it her responsibility to cheer me up when shit goes wrong.”

“Thought that was my job,” David said, voice low as he reached out to trail his fingers down the side of Evan’s right wing.

Evan shivered. “God, stop that,” he groaned, stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind him. “Company coming. Not a good idea.”

David smiled wickedly and repeated the motion, firmer this time. He could actually see Evan’s eyes glaze over, hear his breathing turn shallow. Evan suddenly grabbed David’s wrist and backed away, panting slightly.

“Later,” Evan said, with what sounded like the absolute last bit of self-restraint he possessed. “Movie. Cadman. Later.”

“Good idea,” David agreed, purposely misunderstanding Evan’s attempt at speech. “I’ll just let her know you’re going to take a nap and we’ll all watch the movie together later.” He leaned in and kissed Evan, hard and fast, and when he pulled back Evan was nodding jerkily.

The door chimes sounded as if on cue, and David pointed to the couch and waited until Evan sat down to make his way to the door. He opened it halfway, revealing Cadman and a pail of popcorn outside.

“Hey,” David said, hoping he sounded convincing. “I think I’m going to try to talk Major Lorne into laying down for a while. He’s had kind of a rough day.” David opened his eyes a little wider; he’d been told that it made him look innocent.

Cadman frowned. “He seemed fine a minute ago.”

“I know,” David said, stepping into the corridor and glancing over his shoulder to where Evan sat, rigid, on the couch. He shut the door behind him and lowered his voice, and Cadman bought right into it, leaning in to hear his next words. “Look, he wouldn’t mention it, so don’t tell him I told you, but the whole process gave him a splitting headache. The doc gave him some pills, but they don’t seem to be working. I was going to put the movie on low and turn the lights down, see if I could get him to fall asleep for a while.”

Cadman frowned and looked at the closed door. “She cleared him to leave the infirmary, right?”

David nodded at her. “I think she thought the pills would help,” he pointed out, lying through his teeth and hoping Cadman wasn’t about to check on his story. “Two for when he was released and two for right before bed. I’ll force them down his throat and get him to lay down.”

“I can help,” Cadman volunteered, and David had to force himself not to frown at her stubbornness or bang his head against the wall. “I’m pretty good at making him do things he doesn’t want to do.”

Part of David wondered when he’d gotten so good at lying, so natural. He lowered his voice a fraction further. “I appreciate the offer, and I’ll call you if it doesn’t work, but…” He let his voice trail off and glanced backwards again, as if trying to see Evan through the door. “I think he’s kind of embarrassed, you know? He didn’t want to sit with anyone but the team at lunch, and he didn’t even want the other guys to watch the movie. I’m just worried that someone else being in there will freak him out about it even more. No offense,” he added, trying for a tentative smile.

Finally, she stepped back and nodded. “It is pretty weird,” she admitted. “I’ll give you this shift, Doc. Call me if you need a hand later.”

David smiled wider now as Cadman backed away. “Will do,” he said cheerily, turning to open the door. “I’ll pick something else for now, and we can all watch _Fast Times_ later.”

Cadman gave him a smile as she rounded the corner backwards. “I’ll hold you to it,” she promised, disappearing form view.

David opened the door and stepped back inside, where he was immediately met with an armful of his partner. The door slid shut and David found himself pressed back into it as Evan pulled his head down and greedily attacked his mouth. David grabbed Evan by the waist, fitting them tightly together as Evan thrust his tongue into David’s mouth.

David pulled back and leaned his head against the door. “Don’t you want to know what I told her?” he asked, panting slightly. He gasped as Evan turned his attention to his neck, licking a trail from behind his ear to the hollow of his collarbone.

Evan raised his head and blew across David’s skin, and David couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. “Don’t care,” Evan responded, low and breathy, before returning to his task.

David closed his eyes and held Evan’s hips between his hands like a lifeline. Evan, for his part, was tugging David’s shirt up, bunching it under his arms and ducking lower to continue his descent, tasting every inch of David’s skin that he could reach.

David reached his arms up shakily, twisting to pull his shirt up and toss it on the floor. He pulled at the hem of Evan’s shirt, frowning down at the material.

“Um, Evan…”

Evan reached around his back, grabbed the shirt in both hands, and ripped. The back of the shirt split up until it reached the hole that the wings had torn there earlier. Evan pulled the remnants of the tattered shirt over his head and dropped the whole mess on the floor, stepping back from David as he did so.

Evan took the time to twist his head around, trying to look behind him at the junction of wing and shoulder bone. David pushed him gently until he was standing with his back to the mirror, glancing over his shoulder to see. David took the time to look more closely as well; the wings were downy white, short and flightless. The feathers brushed against Evan’s tanned skin where the wings met his back, and David reached forward to smooth them.

Evan moaned as David’s hand touched his wing. “David,” he breathed, spinning around and keeping the wings from David’s fingers. “God, that’s…”

He seemed incapable of finishing his sentence, and David grinned, leaning down to drag Evan into a kiss. Evan responded instantly, curving his body into David’s until they were pressed tightly together. David reached around Evan’s back and stroked both wings, one with each hand, up and down. Evan threw his head back, gasping, and shuddered hard against David’s body. David held him firmly around the waist until the trembling lessened and Evan finally opened his eyes, looking dazed.

“Whoa,” he mumbled. “Didn’t even get my pants off.”

“Allow me to help,” David suggested, walking them backwards until they were against the bed. He reached down and unbuckled Evan’s belt and pants, shoving both down towards the floor, then did the same with his boxers. Evan sat on the bed and David leaned down, helping Evan shuck the last of his clothing. David removed the rest of his own clothing before sitting next to Evan on the bed.

“I have a theory I’d like to test,” he announced, and Evan looked at him, amusement showing through the sated look in his eyes.

“Of course you do,” he replied, leaning drowsily into David’s side. He gestured grandiosely around him. “Test away, Doctor.”

David grinned and brought his hand back up to the wings, caressing the feathers with slow, smooth strokes. Evan closed his eyes and sagged further into David, his breathing quickly shallowing into ragged gasps as he moaned. It didn’t take long before David proved his hypothesis, reaching down Evan’s front to take him in hand, fully hard. Evan’s eyes opened in bleary surprise, looking down.

“Looks like I was right,” David breathed into Evan’s ear. “Interesting.” Evan nodded jerkily, still staring, and David could almost hear him struggling to think.

Suddenly, one corner of Evan’s mouth curved upwards, and he reached out to grab David’s cock, squeezing gently. David thrust up a little with a moan, not expecting the contact, and released his hold on Evan, who slid to the floor and looked up at David through lowered eyelashes.

That was all the warning David got before Evan’s mouth was on him, surrounding him, his head bobbing up and down in a smooth rhythm. David fell back, barely catching himself before he sprawled on the bed, groaning as Evan sucked and licked and touched. He opened his eyes without remembering when he closed them and looked down just as Evan hollowed his cheeks and pushed forward. David thought, dizzily, that this was Heaven and angels shouldn’t be on their knees, and then he came hard. He opened his eyes in time to see Evan sitting back on his heels and reaching between his legs, pumping a few times before he shuddered and leaned forward, resting his head on David‘s thigh.

They stayed still, David half-sprawled on the bed and Evan kneeling between his legs, until their breathing evened out and David tentatively sat forward. It took a little maneuvering, but it wasn’t long before they were both in the bed, Evan curled around David and David carefully not touching Evan’s wings.

“Wings are gonna have to go,” Evan said drowsily. “I’ll never get anything done again. Ever.”

“Yeah,” David agreed, resting his hand on Evan’s hip. “Difficult to concentrate.”

“Quite,” Evan replied. “What did you tell Cadman?”

“You had a headache,” David offered, and Evan snorted.

“Isn’t that what you say to get _out_ of sex?” he asked, amused.

David grinned. “She didn’t stay for it, did she?” Evan laughed. “I told her to come by later and we’d watch _Fast Times_.”

Evan groaned. “She has an unhealthy obsession with that movie.”

“Yeah, well,” David said. “I have an idea.”

“Another one?” Evan teased. “Stay away from my wings. If I come again right now, I might have a heart attack.”

David snorted and pressed a kiss to the top of Evan’s head. “Sleep now, worry about Cadman later,” he offered. Evan nodded against his chest, and it wasn’t long before they were both dreaming.


End file.
